


Safe Haven

by BastardPrince



Series: Gansey Week 2019 [7]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Gansey Week 2019, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-08-13 09:28:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20171980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BastardPrince/pseuds/BastardPrince
Summary: Ronan moves closer to Gansey so that their thighs are pressed against each other.“I believe you, Gansey. You never have to prove yourself to me.”---Sometimes Gansey just needs some reassurance.





	Safe Haven

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Тихая гавань (Safe Haven)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21757543) by [Маграт (magrat_me)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magrat_me/pseuds/%D0%9C%D0%B0%D0%B3%D1%80%D0%B0%D1%82)

> Prompt: protect / fight / I feel safe with you by my side

“God, Gansey, you just don’t get it,” Adam spits. “You don’t think of anyone but yourself.”

With that, Adam storms out of Monmouth Manufacturing. He doesn’t slam the door, but his anger hangs thick in the air. It coats everything in the building, in Gansey’s _home_. 

And Adam is right. Gansey _doesn’t_ get it. He doesn’t understand why he keeps provoking Adam and starting fights. It’s certainly not intentional. He just wants to help.

Gansey sits down hard in his desk chair. He puts his elbows on the table and rests his head in his hands. Maybe Adam is right. Maybe he is self-absorbed and ignorant. 

* * *

That’s how Ronan finds Gansey almost ten minutes later. 

He comes out of his room wearing a black hoodie, tinny music bleeding from the headphones around his neck. 

“I though Parrish was here?”

“He was,” Gansey says in a small voice. “It’s my fault he left.”

Ronan hears the despair in Gansey’s voice and heads towards him.

“Dick?”

“I swear I was only trying to help him. I don’t know what’s wrong with me, I can never –”

“Gansey. Stop.”

Ronan sits on the edge of Gansey’s bed.

“Come sit with me.”

Gansey nods and walks over, looking at his feet the whole time. When he sits beside Ronan, he’s careful not to make any contact. He doesn’t want to ruin this, too.

“We both know that Adam Parrish is all kinds of fucked up. It’s not his fault, but it’s true.”

“I wasn’t trying to hurt him –”

Ronan moves closer to Gansey so that their thighs are pressed against each other.

“I believe you, Gansey. You don't have to prove yourself to me.”

Gansey nods again. He’s still not looking at Ronan, but he’s a little less slumped. 

“Gansey?”

This time he looks up.

“Can I kiss you?”

Gansey nods for the third time, and Ronan leans in. He is sweet and gentle, the opposite of his usual personality. 

Soon Gansey is gasping and hard, practically climbing into Ronan’s lap. He’s so desperate for affection that Ronan grimaces internally. He should have been preventing this crash. Usually he can tell when Gansey is feeling on-edge. 

Ronan unzips Gansey’s fly and spits in his own palm as Gansey buries his face in the crook of Ronan’s neck. Ronan works his right hand into Gansey’s pants and begins to jack him off, Gansey’s breath hot against his throat.

“You’re doing so well. So perfect for me.”

Ronan’s other arm is looped around Gansey’s back, holding him tight. He hears Gansey’s breath hitch, feels the stutter of Gansey’s hips.

“Good boy, Gansey,” Ronan continues moving his hand. It won’t be much longer now. “That’s right, just let go.”

A few more strokes and Gansey spills, most of it landing in Ronan’s hand. He grabs a tissue to clean up and throws it towards the garbage can by Gansey’s desk. 

Most of the tension has left Gansey’s shoulders, but he’s still clinging to Ronan’s hoodie. Settling into a comfortable position, Ronan holds Gansey close and doesn’t let go. 

* * *

Ronan sees what Gansey doesn’t. He sees how hard Gansey tries to be careful with Adam. He sees how he tries to be everything Ronan needs; a friend, a brother, a father. But while Gansey is busy helping everyone else, he leaves himself unprotected and vulnerable. 

So, Ronan watches out for him. After all, he is the knight to Gansey’s king.


End file.
